


Still A Better Lovestory Than A Certain Vampire Novel Series

by calysto1395



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, coming home fic, rated m just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calysto1395/pseuds/calysto1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the two OCs from 'Not Your Disney Romance' by tylerfucklin Nick and Deej</p><p>The prompt was 'Nick was away for a few weeks on a mage thingie and he's finally come home'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Better Lovestory Than A Certain Vampire Novel Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Your Disney Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682355) by [tylerfucklin (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/tylerfucklin). 



The travel home had been agonizing and unnecessarily long. His flight from Munich had been delayed first for three hours and then again in Reykyavík because of some engine trouble. After nearly six hours they were finally seated on another plane headed toward the United States where naturally, a snow storm over New York forced them to land. 

When Nick called home to keep Deej from worrying he barely managed to keep the werewolf from driving all the way from California to New York. Threatening to send Stiles and Derek over to chain him up had definitely helped in accomplishing that. Two days later, he spent the night in an incredibly fancy hotel with an extremely comfortable bed. He found it impossible to sleep in it all on his own. The next morning, the snow had withdrawn enough for his flight to finally take off. 

The only positive aspect about the whole débâcle was that Nick had finally been able to catch up on his reading by the time they landed in the nearest airport to Beacon Hills. 

He decided against calling Deej to pick him up, as his watch read 4 am, and took a cab instead. As soon as Nick sat down in the worn down seats of the cab he felt himself finally able to truly relax. Leaving home never sat right with him but the yearly meeting of wizards, witches and supernatural advisors had been a too great opportunity for him to pass on. 

Nick handed the cab driver his money with a generous tip and stood outside the house he'd been sharing with Deej for a few months. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small house with three rooms, a bathroom (with a tub that Deej had insisted on), the kitchen, and a small garden in the back where Nick could grow his herbs and other plants. This included a still tiny mountain ash tree. There were still lights on inside as Nick made his way up the porch and dug in his pocket for his keys. The front door kept jamming as usual as he made his way inside and Nick rolled his eyes. Deej had declared that he would fix it himself and that there was no need for Nick to fix it magically, but he obviously hadn't found the time to do so in the three weeks he'd been gone. 

"Deej? I'm back." He called softly, closing the door behind him. The TV was on and the voice of a woman was talking about knives as he set down his luggage and toed of his shoes. The was a muffled crash from the living room and then quick footsteps nearing the hall until Deej rounded the corner, hair dishevelled and the imprint of a cushion on his cheek. His eyes were still clouded with sleep as he gave Nick a huge grin and rushed forward, cradling him into a hug. 

"Did you wait up all night?" Nick asked breathlessly as Deej lifted him off his feet and spun them around in the hallway. 

The werewolf set him down, cheeks hinted pink. Clearing his throat, Deej ran a hand through his hair, trying to restyle it. 

"No, I was just. . . there was something on TV that I didn't want to miss." They both listened to the voice of the woman, that now told them how to get an extra knife set for just 9,99$ more and Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." Nick said, biting his lip in order not to grin. 

Deej shot him a sheepish smile that soon turned flirty. Strong hands brushed Nick's jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Nick wrapped his arms around Deej's neck as he was lifted up, his legs locking around his partner's slender hips. The blonde pressed their lips together, just enjoying the feeling for a moment before he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip in between Nick's lips. Deej arms flexed as he tightened his grip on Nick's hips backing them into a wall. The magician's hands twitched against Deej's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt tightly. 

He pulled back a bit, blue eyes still closed Deej whispered _I missed you_ into soft skin as he was peppering Nick's face with more kisses. 

"You big puppy." He let out a content sigh when Deej reached his neck. The blonde licked over Nick's pulse point before nibbling at the skin there. 

Nick carded his hands through Deej's soft hair before gripping it and pulling the werewolf's face off his neck. "I am way too tired for this tonight. I haven't been sleeping well." Deej tilted his head, eyes observing him as if he was seeing him for the first time. He gave Nick a delicate, tired smile then he leaned forward again, resting his forehead on Nick's shoulder. "Me too. Been sleeping on the couch, the bed was too big." He responded by slapping Deej on the back. "Don't mock me for reading romance novels by quoting them." 

Deej laughed. "I'm not. I swear." He let Nick down, hand's skimming up his sides and up to his jaw. The werewolf pressed a hard kiss on his mouth. "Let's go to bed." He said and so they did. 

-

"Are you cooking?" Nick asked, standing in the doorway of their kitchen. Deej looked at him over his naked shoulder, grinning. He was only dressed in a pair of tight black briefs that he knew made his ass look good. 

"Well I'm not painting, that's for sure." Nick just rolled his eyes at him.  
He walked over and until he stood behind Deej so he could wrap his arms around his waist and lay his chin on Deej's shoulder to look into the frying pan. 

"I'm not so sure about that," Nick told him, looking thoughtfully at the black mess that once probably had been scrambled eggs. "It kind of looks like a form of modern art." Deej sighed and turned off the stove. He leaned back slightly against Nick. 

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Deej pouted. Nick barely held back a grin. 

"It's okay. I can make breakfast." He said and Deej turned around in his arms. He was grinning mischievously. 

"Oh don't bother, I know something I could eat up." 

Nick made a strangled sound, laugh dying in his throat as Deej dropped to his knees, hands gripping Nick's hips and stroking over his prominent hip bones. A shiver ran through him as Deej warm fingers touched his stomach, taking hold of the waistband of his pyjama pants (which he stole from Deej) and quickly dragged them down. Nick seized Deej's shoulders for support and his werewolf responded by biting and pulling at the thin skin on his belly, sucking a hickey just below his navel. 

"You are so immature." Nick's breath was coming shorter as Deej dipped lower with his lips. He felt him smiling against his skin. 

"You love it." Deej's hand's were rough but pleasant on his skin as they drifted over his ass and around his tights, pulling him closer against Deej, who licked a long stripe along his still soft dick. 

"I hope you do realize we'll still have to actually eat something." Nick gasped, one of Deej's hand wrapping around him, stroking him agonizingly slowly to get him hard. He tipped his head back, exposing his throat like he knew Deej liked. 

Deej got up, taking Nick's too big T-shirt (also one of Deej's) along with him, tossing it carelessly into a corner and immediately latching onto his neck. Nick used Deej's new position to get his own hand in those tight briefs and free his cock from the velvet silk. Deej's gasp on his throat gave him goose bumps all over his skin. 

The doorbell rang. 

"Guys, stop screwing each other! I want you to take me out for breakfast!" Ivanna's voice drifted through the door. Nick buried his reddening face in his hands. 

"I hate you, go away!" Deej shouted back while Nick pulled up his pants. He heard him grumbling deep in his throat so he pressed a kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips. 

"Let's get dressed." 

 

 

-bloopers aka scene i didnt like anymore after i wrote it but also didnt want to delete -

 

Waking up in his own bed had to be in the top ten best moments in Nick's entire life, which might sounded sad but it was true nonetheless. Opening his eyes and seeing Deej next to him was definitely in the top three. 

Despite being a werewolf, Deej was an incredibly deep sleeper, so Nick could outline his abs while he slept on peacefully. Oh, how he'd missed doing that. 

Deej was lying on his side, covers kicked off the bed and his blonde hair shining in the morning sun falling in through the uncovered window, giving him an almost angelic look. Nick shifted closer, hand now stroking over Deej's bicep and shoulder. He dragged his nose carefully over his cheekbone when he felt eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta echoesofafangirl


End file.
